Desejo obscuro
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Sasuke's POV's. Sozinho em sua casa Sasuke divaga sobre Naruto


**_Desejo obscuro_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas o Kakashi será meuuuuuuuu

* * *

_**"Estou calado, meus olhos voam"**_

Era isso que o Sasuke pensava. Na sua casa, toda escura e quieta, se sentia sozinho. Ninguém gostava dele, achavam que ele era um fissurado em matar o irmão, e somente isso, que vivia para isso, que fazia tudo com os olhos e mente voltados para vingança. Mas não era verdade, ele gostava de seus amigos, principalmente Naruto, ahh Naruto; porque teria que sofrer tanto por ele?

_**"Meus pensamentos navegam num mar de sensações"**_

Naruto, Naruto, ninja hiperativo, por quê? Se a gente tivesse tentado, se você tivesse me pedido para ficar, se resolvesse finalmente nosso caso. Se meus pensamentos estão assim é por sua causa. Sensações, sabe o que eu sinto? Medo, dor; tudo por sua causa. Sentimentos ilimitados por você, que ao mesmo tempo podem ser amor e rancor.

_**"Meus sonhos divagam entre o impossível e o realizável"**_

Será impossível eu sair daqui e restaurar minha vida? Mas que eu vou matar o Itachi, isso sim. Tenho o Chidori, mas o Naruto tem o Rasengan... Naruto novamente me atormentando, que é que esse loiro aguado tem? Que ele faz comigo? Eu sinto muita dor, meus sonhos são quase todos com ele, toda vez que penso no que o Naruto está fazendo, me arrepio. E aquele Sannin pode levá-lo para o mau caminho. Ero-Naruto? Essa idéia me faz tremer.

Chega dessa casa escura, vou ir caminhar na rua.

_**"Me vejo perdido entre ruas sem fim"**_

Não adianta nada sair, essas ruas parecem um labirinto sem fim, não consigo me achar, estou perdido? Vejo um menino passar correndo, ele é loiro? Não pode ser, ele tem que ser loiro! Vai me fazer lembrar do meu Naruto. Meu? Que história é essa agora? Que dor é essa que tomou conta do meu ser?

_**"Pessoas que passam ao lado;**_

_**Cavaleiros e magos**_

_**Num mundo alado, regado de soldados"**_

Tudo isso não importa, eu não tenho o Naruto aqui comigo, pessoas, cavaleiros e magos, nada disso me interessa. Eu não ligo mais. Sinto-me sozinho e nada vai mudar isso, se bem que... Deixa pra lá, não vai ser mais assim. Quando eu voltar, quando eu matar o Itachi, minha vida vai mudar. Eu te juro Naruto! Juro o que? Que eu vou ser interiro dele? Será que ele vai me querer, será que vai me amar?

_**"Heróis verdadeiros, soltos ao vento"**_

Voltei pra casa, heróis? Será que o Naruto vai me salvar? Por quê? Eu não preciso de herói, eu sou o meu herói e meu vilão. Eu me basto. Não preciso do Naruto, mas ele disse que ia vir me buscar, que poderia levar o tempo que for, ele iria me achar. E eu acertei o Chidori nele, tudo bem que ele me acertou o Rasengan. Vale do Fim? Nome bem propício.

Queria voltar no tempo e reconstruir aquela cena, não machucaria ele. Tudo por causa do Itachi, se ele não tivesse matado o clã, devia ter me matado também. Assim Naruto não sofreria. Ele ri, ele é feliz, será assim os heróis verdadeiros?

"_**Mundo confuso a difuso**_

_**São meus pensamentos"**_

Naruto, eu ainda vou conseguir, te juro. Meus pensamentos confusos com a separação, meu mundo de ponta cabeça. É Naruto eu vim com o Orochimaru, mas quero que saiba que vou voltar.

Ou não?Eu volto pra você meu grande amor!

Se você pedir agora nem matar o Itachi eu mato mais.

Se você quiser, volto agora com você, e me entrego a essa relação.

O Orochimaru não me importa, ele é apenas um objeto meu. Naruto lhe ensinarei tudo o que eu sei.

A porta está se abrindo.

-Sasuke-kun! Finalmente te achei!

-Naruto?

Será que é o Naruto? Ou será minha IMAGINAÇÃO rolando solta?

-Sasuke; vim te buscar!

-Como?

-Veja!

Eu abri um pequeno papel que ele me estendeu e li:

_**"Será que me ama ou será que eu amo sozinho. Não quero que vá embora. Já que quer ir não vá pra sempre.**_

_**Sasuke, preciso de você, porque eu TE AMO!"**_

* * *

_**N/A da beta : **_Mais uma fic da Juh que ela joga pra eu postar como se fosse minha, mas essa fic eu não podia deixar de postar, ela é simplesmente KAWAI! Tanto que a Juh chegou a arrancar ela da minha mão de tanto que eu lia na sala e não escrevia mais fics... créditos para poesia "" totalmente meus...

_**N/A da autora: **_SAUHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHS

Pra falar a verdade nem lembro pqe escrevi ela

Só lembro qe eu sentei La na ultima carteira da sala


End file.
